


Too Close (Too Much)

by Zari_x_Charlie (SuperSanversShipper)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Claustrophobia, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, zarlie can be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSanversShipper/pseuds/Zari_x_Charlie
Summary: Zari’s breath caught in her throat. It was Charlie. Charlie was trapped in here with her. They were trapped. There was no way out.





	Too Close (Too Much)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @baggythepanther8709 over on tumblr!
> 
> TW: Panic attack and claustrophobia.

The ground shook beneath their feet as the fugitive thrashed away from the flames of Mick’s gun. Zari fell forward with the tremors, hissing as her hands scraped along the asphalt.

This really was not going as planned.

A rough arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her back onto her feet. Zari glanced back to see Charlie, with a brick in her other hand, glaring up at the monster. The shapeshifter turned to look at her for just a second, before returning her attention to the monster.

“You doin’ alright, sweetheart?” she called over the monster’s screeches, arm still around Zari’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Zari called back, turning her own attention back to the humanoid that Mick and Constantine were trying to subdue.

She stepped forward, reaching with one hand for the totem on her wrist, only to come into contact with skin. Ice flowed through her veins as she looked back down at her hand, but instead of the familiar sight of a red gem embedded in Ray’s tech, she only saw an all-too-familiar shade of brown. She looked at the ground near her, trying to see if there was any sign of her bracelet without luck.

“C-charlie.”

She shook the hand draped on her shoulder, but the shapeshifter seemed to be waiting for the perfect opportunity to throw the brick in her hand.

“Charlie!” she said, more insistently.

“Yeah, love?” Charlie answered, clearly still distracted.

“My totem’s gone.”

That brought Charlie’s attention away from the monster.

“It’s gone?” the shapeshifter frowned, grabbing Zari’s wrist to see for herself, “Fuck. We needed that.”

“I know. We need to look for it. Now,” Zari ordered, trying to keep the terror out of her voice.

“Don’t worry, Z. We’ll find it,” the shapeshifter squeezed her wrist before letting go to scan the area for the bracelet.

“Than-” was all Zari got out before she was slammed into a wall by a chunk of debris.

Zari’s vision went white as her head hit the wall and the ground shook beneath her again. She couldn’t hear anything but a loud, high-pitched ringing.

When her vision finally returned, there wasn’t much to see. The debris that had crashed into her had hit the wall with enough force that it had crumbled down around her, leaving her with very little space. Groaning, Zari reached around her to see if there were any exits, only to come into contact with something soft.

She blinked against the darkness, trying to see what it was that she had touched. Her hands moved across the soft surface before it hit a bit of… leather?

“Did someone else get trapped in here with me?” she wondered.

“Ugh… fuckin’ ‘ell, mate,” a grumbling, accented voice said.

Zari’s breath caught in her throat. It was Charlie. Charlie was trapped in here with her. They were trapped. There was no way out.

Zari started breathing more heavily as she understood the situation. The walls were going to fall in, they were going to suffocate, they were going to die. Zari clutched at the nearest object, Charlie’s arm. She squeezed it as tight as she could as she hyperventilated.

The little hole they were in was too small, too crushed, too full, too much. Zari’s vision darkened around the edges, colorful lights that she knew shouldn’t be there flashing. The ringing returned to Zari’s ears and it was louder and she needed it to stop, she needed everything to stop, she needed to breathe, she needed air.

All of a sudden, the object in her hand moved. It slipped away from her ironfisted grip. Two hands clutched at her own arms and it was too much, too close, too everything, and too nothing at the same time.

Zari couldn’t think, she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t move. A voice seemed to whisper in the distance, and Zari tried as hard as possible to focus on that.

“...s okay, love. The others, they’re lookin’ for us right now, we’ll get out of here soon,” the voice murmured.

The voice was saying nice things, and it was getting easier to think. Zari tried to control her breathing, but it just kept coming and going and coming and going and coming and-

The hand pulled her arm and put it on someone’s chest and Zari hated it, hated the hands, because she couldn’t touch anyone right now, couldn’t afford to lose an inch of space.

“You feel that?” the voice asked, clearer now, “Follow my breaths. Nice and easy, sweetheart. Breathe in.”

Zari breathed in.

“Breathe out.”

Zari breathed out.

“In.”

“Out.”

“In.”

“Out.”

Slowly, Zari’s vision cleared, and she was able to move, to think, to talk again. She looked at the hand on her own, following up the arm to look at Charlie.

“How’re you doin’, mate?” Charlie asked softly, taking her hands off Zari and squeezing past to sit next to her, shoulders brushing

“Fine,” Zari answered breathlessly, “it’s just… small spaces, y’know.”

“Yeah, bein’ trapped without the space to move or do anythin’ sounds like it kinda sucks.”

“It does,” Zari said, leaning her head onto Charlie’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on my tumblr: @zarixcharlie!


End file.
